


Handsome

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold, Feelings Realization, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Pre-Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Arthur is on a mission to find out why people see Merlin as handsome...





	Handsome

Arthur wasn't vain and anyone who said differently was a liar, he just knew his value and how attractive people found him. 

He wasn't arrogant either despite Merlin's claims that he was a prat. That's why he couldn't wrap his mind around the words he heard, 

_ You're a handsome fellow _

 

It was a common sense to think that the words were said to him, that's why he was shocked to see that the woman was talking about Merlin.

Merlin of all people.

Clumsy, stubborn, foolish...big-eared Merlin.

How could someone see him as handsome when Arthur himself spent most of his time in his presence and still thought of him as an idiot...although a loyal one.

A month after the handsome comment Arthur couldn't stop thinking about it and as the hunter he prided himself to be he started observing.

After the first few days watching Merlin he came to the conclusion that underneath those long limbs there was a great amount of strength it kinda surprised him.

Merlin's skin was pale like he'd never seen the sun and when he was angry or embarrassed his ears turned red...it was funny.

Despite how clumsy he was, Merlin walked almost soundlessly and tripped at the worst moments.

Arthur found himself interested to see what made people like Merlin, his ears were too big, he was skinny, but his eyes were the most unusual blue...almost like a night sky.

He would never admit it but they were beautiful, probably the most handsome thing about him.

Still that wasn't enough to make him handsome...he had to spend more time watching Merlin.

Then he saw him laughing with Gwaine and got startled by how happy Merlin looked. His eyes were shining , but his smile, his smile was so bright that he found himself trapped.

Quickly he shook himself from the haze and yelled,

“ Merlin ! I don't pay you to entertain Gwaine ! Come on ! ”

He noticed how Merlin rolled his eyes, gave Gwaine an apologetic smile and rushed towards him no traces of the previous smile. 

Something inside of him protested at the disappearance of that smile, but as always he ignored it.

Apparently Merlin was loved by everyone except the cook, he spoke softly with the sick, was playful with the knights who loved ruffling his already messy hair and was good with children. 

Whenever Merlin caught him staring he'd fumble and come on with an order causing him to groan in annoyance.

Lately Arthur started noticing how careful was Merlin when he had to dress up one of his bruises or cuts, how much his eyes shone whenever he'd banter back, how mesmerizing was his skin under the morning light...

Little things that no one noticed he could see right away, how proud Merlin looked whenever Arthur made a wise decision, how worried he looked whenever Arthur took a blow, the stupid jokes he said to lift his mood...blue eyes twinkling like stars, long and pale fingers leaving a warm trail whenever he touched him...

After a while he could immediately feel when Merlin was sad or tired, he could see the bags under his eyes, the shy smile when someone praised him, his stubbornness to not leave his side no matter what.

All those little things made Merlin irreplaceable although Arthur would never admit it out loud. 

There were moments when Arthur had to fight an urge to wrap Merlin in a blanket and put him to sleep, or hug him or even worse to trace his rosy lips with his fingers and see whether they were as soft as they looked like.

Merlin was sick, his cheeks were red from fever and he was barely standing yet that didn't stop him from being the stubborn idiot he was.

“ For the last time Merlin go to your room and take some rest. Despite your disbelief I can manage a few days without you. ”

“ But sire... ”

“ No but. You'll take a blanket ask Gaius for a remedy or something and go to bed. That's an order.”

This time Merlin managed to gave him a smile before he joked, 

“ If I didn't know you better I'd think you care for me.”

Arthur replied while trying to calm down his beating heart,

“ Of course not Merlin. It will be inconvenient to start teaching a new servant.”

“ You do care...” now the idiot chuckled.

“ Right, it's time for you to go. ” and he gently guided him out of his room.

Later that day he went to visit him and while he watched him sleep he was hit with the truth.

Merlin was handsome, not just physically, his heart was kind, funny, and incredibly loyal…

_ Damn he was in too deep... _

Somehow he fell for him without even noticing. A tired groan left his lips, but before he left to wallow in his stupidity he looked at Merlin one last time and agreed with the voice inside of his head. 

_ He was indeed beautiful. _


End file.
